


Introspective

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm discovers that he matters. Postep, 2.03 "Minefield." (01/11/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I dreaded breakfast with Captain Archer today—I've hardly slept a wink, although I'd never admit it. My guts twist whenever I'm alone with him: those green eyes watching me, piercing my soul, probing the places in which I hide.

On the hull, he wouldn't let me die—still, I died a thousand deaths as he stripped off my armour, laying bare my self: my shame.

Now we're safe. Everyone's fussing around and I can't see him anymore. I'm scared.

Behind me, a strong body moves: supporting; enfolding; protecting.

"Malcolm, I'm here. I'll never let you go."

I feel safe.


End file.
